


make you feel wanted

by CutiePi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Second Person, haha man idk, what is title??? we just dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePi/pseuds/CutiePi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons has poor self esteem. This is absolutely unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel wanted

You really shouldn't have said anything. 

But the Hawaiian on your lap makes you glad you did. 

He presses kisses all over, anywhere, everywhere. "All the things I love about you," he muttered, almost to himself, before he began. 

Gentle pecks on your freckles, little nuzzles on your face. He kisses the marks from where your glasses pinch too hard on the bridge of your nose. He leaves a trail down the seam between human flesh and cold metal. He kisses your eyelids, even the fake one.

You sigh, breathily, and he chuckles a bit and nuzzles your throat too. Your Adam's apple bobs. He laughs again, buzzing against your skin. 

He grabs your left arm, your robotic arm, and kisses the knuckles. He moves to your right, your human arm, runs his fingers over your hand in that way that he knows you like because he likes it too. He kisses the bend of your elbow too.

"You can't love this much of me," you whisper, afraid to ruin whatever is happening but needing to express that it's okay to stop. 

"I'm just getting started," he jokes, moving back toward your face. 

He kisses the tip of your nose this time, and the little furrow between your eyebrows, and the scar on your chin from some unremembered childhood accident. He sucks on your earlobe a bit. He just barely, just gently, brushes his lips against your bottom one, not wanting to start a real kiss. Saving the best for last.

He kisses your forehead and the top of your head and your temple. He kisses your neck again, nips gently. Kisses your jaw and your collarbone. Nuzzles into your shoulder and kisses that, too, for good measure. 

His hands are on your chest and his mouth follows close behind. Loving every patch of freckles. Loving the piece of metal over your heart. Loving the little bit of muscles. The dip between your pecs. The softness of your upper arm. The smoothness of your skin. 

Once he is done he leans back, just a bit, and looks at you. It doesn't feel like looking and it doesn't feel like staring, just... seeing. Really seeing. And you see him more clearly than you ever have before. 

His eyes tell you that he is the luckiest man in the world. You hope that's what he sees in your eye, too. So much love. So much disbelief. He leans in and catches your mouth, and you suck in a breath and he takes so much, takes your lip in his teeth and your tongue in his mouth, and when he pulls away it's like he's taken all of your negative feelings with him. 

You love him, and he just beats you to saying it. 

"I love you," he breathes, but it's more like a promise, like saying he will always be here to do this, will never leave you alone. 

"I love you," you answer, pressing your nose into his cheek and letting your breath ghost across his skin. You will be here too. Always. 

You plan to return the favor. You plan to show him how much of him you love, how important he is to you. But now he slides out of your lap and lays down beside you, and you join him, leaning your head on his chest and thinking how lucky, how lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 am?
> 
> anyway. who doesn't love kisses


End file.
